


Glad

by Hotgitay



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 19:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18676108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Howie has a heart to heart  with Maddie





	Glad

”I’ve always cared about you ”Howie admitted to his girlfriend

”I’ve always cared about you too...It’s just harder for me to admit that I do because of my trust issues stemming from Doug”Maddie told him 

”He was trash I know it's wrong to speak ill of the dead but I'm glad you don't have him in your life anymore”Howie mentioned 

Maddie laughed slightly ”Yeah, I'm glad about that at the same time its kind of scary because I'm so used to looking over my shoulders all the time making sure I'm safe and not being followed by him”

“You deserve nothing but the best.I intend on making you happy every day of your life if possible”He told her

“You don’t have to do that”Maddie told him

“I want to”He said squeezing her hand a few times


End file.
